


But You're Too Young to Know

by Chash



Series: Charity Drive 2017 [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: When Lady Abigail Griffin tells Marcus she needs to talk to him about marriage, he's not expecting her to ask for his help finding a husband for her rebellious daughter.But he's been looking for an excuse to introduce his protege into society anyway. He can kill two birds with one stone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VixenSly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenSly/gifts).



> I tagged this as a regency AU, but I was also too way lazy to put any kind of effort into the social structure of this society, so it's really just a society with a noble class and some old-fashioned morality and zero actual historical accuracy. In fact, many things are actively historically inaccurate and I know it, but I went for internal consistency over real research. Appropriately, I'm watching the Mary Poppins episode of The Simpons right now and she's singing about how doing a half-assed job is the American way, so thanks for having my back, TV.

"I need your help with Clarke."

With an effort, Marcus does not choke on his wine. But it's quite an effort. Abby looks as cool and serene as ever, and if she notices his reaction, she's too polite to comment on it.

It's not what he was expecting, when she said she wanted to talk to him about marriage. But perhaps he was being optimistic.

"Clarke?"

"I'm sure you're as aware as I am how difficult she's being about marriage."

"I doubt I'm as aware as you," he says, careful. "But I am aware, yes."

Clarke should be an excellent prospect for marriage, a young woman any bachelor in the realm would be happy to wed. She's rich, titled, and lovely, and intelligent and capable on top of that. If not for her reputation, she would be the perfect bride.

Her reputation is, unfortunately, quite beyond repair. Marcus doesn't know exactly how it went; much of the scandal was before he and Abby rekindled their friendship. Five years ago, Clarke was engaged to Lord Finn Collins, but broke off the engagement suddenly and without explanation, not long before the wedding. She was very young, only sixteen, so Marcus thinks it wouldn't have been so hard to overcome, except that her next engagement was ended by the very public revelation that she was more interested in her betrothed's sister than her betrothed. And while from what Marcus has heard, she hasn't taken any lovers since, or even been rumored to have taken any, she's also unconcerned with her reputation and shows very little interest in activities befitting a young lady. She seems to be actively trying to avoid a good match.

"What makes you think I can help with this?" he finally asks, when Abby doesn't say anything else.

"Since my husband's death, I am less in the company of noble men. I'm sure Clarke's--interests," she says, careful, "would not a problem for the right man."

"There are men who don't mind an unfaithful wife," Marcus says, just as cautious. "But most prefer to have some level of subtlety about it. No man wants his friends to know he's being cuckolded."

"Think of it as a matter of presentation. Clarke was young when she broke those engagements. A romantic. She'll always be liberal and largely unconcerned with keeping her associations to the right sort of people, but she's learned discretion when it comes to her personal affairs." Her mouth twists in a smile. "Indeed, if she has those affairs now, she has hidden them from me."

"And so you think I can present her as--"

"I think her husband could present her as a changed woman. One who's settled down after her wild years and found a genuine connection. A younger man, one who isn't interested in remaining faithful himself--surely you could find one who would be willing. Or at least make inquiries on my behalf."

It does not sound like an appealing prospect, but--it also doesn't sound impossible. 

"I'd be in your debt, Marcus," Abby says, soft, and something twinges in his chest.

"You don't expect me to do it myself if I can't find anyone else, do you?"

She actually startles. "My goodness, no. Of course not. I--it never occurred to me you might want--"

"Nor I." He allows himself a smile. "I thought, when you said this was about marriage and Clarke, you were hoping I would--"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Will the two of you be at Lord and Lady Jasper's ball tomorrow night?"

"We will."

"That seems like as good a place a second any to start, then." 

She stands, and so does he, and she offers her hand for a kiss, which he grants.

"Thank you, Marcus. Contrary to what Clarke believes, I only want what's best for her."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agrees, and if all that comes of this enterprise is an improved relationship with Lady Abigail Griffin, he'll consider it time well spent.

*

Bellamy looks up when Marcus opens the office door and offers half a smile. He's working on the books, as usual. "Welcome back. How was your lunch?"

"Excellent. Do you have a suit?" 

He thinks it over. "You mean like the one I'm wearing?"

Marcus hides his smile. He took Bellamy Blake on three years ago, when the boy showed up at his door, twenty-two years old, trailed by his quiet, sullen sister. Their mother had just passed, and in going through her things, Bellamy had found compelling evidence that Marcus's brother had been the one to sire his sister. He hadn't been able to track down Alan, but he'd found Marcus, and had said, with a determined set to his jaw, that he hoped Marcus would do the right thing and help him find his sister's father, so she could be cared for.

Marcus's brother had passed a decade since, only a few years after fathering the child, which only meant that the responsibility for her passed from Alan to Marcus, as far as Marcus was concerned. He'd taken Octavia on as his ward and given Bellamy work in the stables, where he said he had experience, but it wasn't long before he realized the boy's potential and took him under his wing. With the right guidance and opportunities, in a few years, Bellamy could become a major force in politics, or science, or academics. Wherever he'd like. 

It's about time he starts making a name for himself outside of Marcus's household. Marcus has been thinking so for weeks, but he couldn't quite figure out how.

"We're going to a ball," Marcus tells him, and has to smile at Bellamy's expression, like he's smelling something rotten.

"Why?"

"I was having lunch with Lady Abigail Griffin, an old friend of mine. She's concerned about her daughter's prospects."

"Clarke?" asks Bellamy, and then colors. "I mean, Lady Clarke?"

Marcus's eyebrows rise. "Are you acquainted with the family?"

"Not the family. Just Lady Clarke. I grew up on the Green estate, their lands neighbored the Griffins'. She was friends with Lord Monty, and he always liked me. I knew most of his friends."

"Lord Jasper?" asks Marcus.

"Of course. He and Lord Monty were practically sewn together."

"Excellent. That makes things easier. Lady Griffin wants me to find a husband for her daughter. I think this would be a good opportunity for you to start getting to know more people. If I poke around in the younger nobility about marrying Lady Clarke, I'm sure they'll only be suspicious. I almost never go to balls to begin with. But if I'm introducing you--"

"As what?" Bellamy asks.

"My protege, of course."

Bellamy snorts. "Of course."

"It's about time you start making connections. You're not getting any younger."

"I'm not getting any wealthier or more noble either. You really think these people are going to have any interest in me?"

If he grew up on a noble estate, he was probably aware, all the time, of the difference in rank between himself and the people who should have been his peers. Lady Clarke is coming up on her twenty-first birthday, which makes her four years younger than Bellamy.

But he called her by her first name. That's encouraging.

"Yes, I think they will. I'm sure it feels like the only way to make it ahead in the world is to be born with a silver spoon in your mouth, but--"

"But sometimes someone else with a silver spoon in their mouth takes an interest, so that's basically the same thing," he says, dry. "I get to be a different kind of lucky."

"You've earned it. I would do the same for any young man with your potential." Bellamy doesn't seem to have a response to that, so Marcus just taps his jaw. "I'll ask Shumway. I'm sure he knows. We may have to go into town to get something tailored tomorrow."

"It's that important?" Bellamy asks, after a pause. "Finding someone to marry Lady Clarke."

"It's not just that. This is an opportunity for you, Bellamy. I want you to make the most of it. It's high time I started introducing you to society. Lady Griffin's request is the excuse I've been looking for." He smiles. "I don't much relish this kind of party either."

"As long as it isn't just me." He nods once. "If that's all, I'm done with this and I owe my sister a letter."

"Of course. Send Shumway in, won't you? I'll consult with him about wardrobe."

"Understood." He pauses, lingering in the doorway for a second. "I'm not sure I know how to behave myself at a ball."

"I'm sure you do. It sounds much more intimidating than it is. If you're familiar with Lady Clarke and Lord Monty, that's a good start. However you were with them before, that should be fine."

His smile is wry. "I doubt it. But I'll keep that in mind."

"You'll be fine, Bellamy. You have nothing to worry about. This is good news," he adds. "I'm glad you already have acquaintances here. It will make this much easier."

"I'm sure." He ducks his head. "I'll see you at dinner, my lord."

"Send my regards to your sister."

"Of course," he says, and he's gone.

*

They find an appropriate outfit for the ball for Bellamy without much trouble, but it's his only one, and it's a little small and worn. Marcus takes him to the tailor in the afternoon to get a few more made, and Bellamy grumbles over the price, and lists all the other things he could do with that amount of money.

"Presentation matters, Bellamy. It's an investment."

"In me," he says, dubious.

"What did you think I was doing?"

That gets a smirk. "Honestly, I had no idea."

Marcus smiles too. "Well, I hope you figure it out soon."

He hasn't been to a ball in a while, and in a way, it's a relief to have Bellamy along with him, a distraction and a project all at once. For all he agreed to help Abby with her problem, he doesn't have much of an idea where to start. Integrating Bellamy into town society will kill two birds with one stone.

"We should find the hosts first. Did you ever meet Lord and Lady Jordan, or just Lord Jasper?"

"Just Lord Jasper." He clears his throat. "It's probably for the best. Titled parents don't much like their children spending time with the hired hands. If Lady Griffin remembers me, it's not fondly."

Marcus glances back. "Oh?"

"I probably should have warned you before we showed up. She didn't think it was appropriate for her daughter to be as close as she was with Lord Monty and Lord Wells, let alone--well, the one time she met me, she wasn't impressed."

"It was a long time ago," Marcus says, firm. "And Abby is a practical woman. You were children."

"Maybe I'm the reason her daughter isn't married yet," he mutters. "My bad influence."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that." He pauses, glances back again. "Why didn't you mention it?" 

Bellamy shrugs, clearly a little uncomfortable. "Never been to a ball before. And, like you said, it's been a long time."

"We'll meet the hosts first," he says. "And then we'll see if we can find Lady Griffin."

As Bellamy expected, the Jordans show no signs of recognition, and their son isn't with them to give him away. Marcus introduces Bellamy as his protege, and he's accepted so easily that Marcus can tell it puts him on edge. It's understandable, as a theoretical position; Marcus was born into privilege and has always taken it as a matter of course. Bellamy expected no fine treatment from Marcus, and the fact that he gets it now, through what he considers sheer luck, irritates him.

It's not luck, of course; Bellamy has earned his position in Marcus's household. But the fact that he had to earn a noble's respect before he was taken seriously by others--Marcus can see how that would irk him.

But he'll get used to it.

"I see Lady Griffin over there," Marcus says. "We should pay our respects."

Bellamy follows his gaze, and he clearly does know Abby, because he spots her immediately. Her daughter isn't with her, but she's talking to Thelonius and Lady Nia Snowden, so Marcus assumes she'll be glad of the distraction. Lady Snowden is one of Abby's least favorite people.

"Of course," says Bellamy. It's not convincing at all. But he follows Marcus without further comment.

In all honesty, Marcus is a little curious what Abby's reaction will be. He hasn't seen the lady surprised very often, and he suspects this will be more than a little surprising.

Her first reaction is a smile for Marcus, and then her face clouds at the sight of Bellamy. If he hadn't been watching, he might not have noticed, but her face reverts to neutrality, not friendliness, and that's telling too.

"Marcus," she says, and lets him kiss her hand again. "A pleasure to see you again."

"And you as well. May I introduce Bellamy Blake, my protege. I'm hoping to get him involved in politics in the next few years." He pauses, but Thelonius and Lady Snowden aren't paying attention. "Although he mentioned the two of you were acquainted, so perhaps I should say _reintroduce_."

"A long time ago," Bellamy says, smooth. He offers a smile. "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Griffin."

"And you, Mr. Blake. I had no idea you knew Lord Kane."

"He was kind enough to take me and my sister in after our mother passed. She worked for him before she worked for Lord and Lady Green."

"Of course," says Abby. She offers her hand to him as well, and Bellamy kisses it. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's kind of you to say, my lady."

"I should say hello to Clarke as well," Marcus says. "I haven't seen her in a few weeks. Do you know where she is?"

Abby is still watching Bellamy. "Either with Monty and Jasper or with Wells. I'd start at the refreshments, that's where Monty and Jasper usually are." 

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." He doesn't know the Greens or the Jordans very well, but he remembers the boys from a few gatherings, when they were younger. It seems as if they haven't changed much. "We'll see you later in the evening, I presume."

"I look forward to it."

Marcus is doing the calculations in his head. Bellamy would have been working for the Greens during Clarke's first engagement, when she was only fifteen, and left during her second. He could believe that after whatever happened with Finn Collins, Abby took a hard look at her daughter's friendships, and associating with anyone beneath her station would have been strictly forbidden.

The sight of Bellamy might have rattled her, but she wasn't hostile. That's reassuring. It hadn't occurred to Marcus that anyone might have an opinion on him, least of all Abby, and it would have been difficult, if she was holding a grudge.

Next to him, Bellamy freezes, just for a second, barely noticeable at all. Before Marcus has time to react, he says, "There she is."

Marcus has only met Lady Clarke a handful of times. His renewed acquaintance with her mother has been based around their mutual involvement with a new charity hospital, and while Clarke has attended several of the hospital's social events, she doesn't serve on the board like her mother. His impression of her was that she was a serious, intelligent young woman, whose childhood rebellions were likely a result of chafing against societal expectations. He knows she's been volunteering at the hospital, and he can easily imagine Abby arguing with her daughter about the proper way to make more of herself, about how a good marriage can lead to more opportunities than work unsuited to a lady would.

But he's sure Clarke also noticed that until her husband passed away, Abby didn't get involved in like she does now either. Marcus can't imagine Lord Griffin prevented her, but she was busy enough with her marriage to not require other work, and then busy enough with her daughter's scandals.

So there's a part of him that likes Clarke, for all he barely knows her, and for all he thinks, perhaps, he shouldn't. She's a bright, interesting girl, and if she wants a husband who will allow her to be herself, he'd be happy to help find her one.

"That does seem to be her," Marcus agrees. "After you."

Marcus would say that Clarke spots them, but he's not sure she sees him at all. She sees Bellamy and her face lights up, as sudden and bright as a match sparking into flame.

"Bellamy?" she asks, tilting her head.

Bellamy gives her a bow. "My lady." Her expression shifts into something unimpressed, and Bellamy's own proper facade melts into a sheepish smile. For once, he looks younger than his years, not older. "Clarke," he amends, and she beams.

"That's better. What are you doing here?"

For a moment, he weighs his response, and then he shrugs. "Finding you a husband, apparently."

Marcus has to trust that Bellamy knows what he's doing--Clarke certainly seems to like him, which puts him leagues ahead of Marcus in her estimation--but the bluntness of the statement still makes him wince.

But she just laughs. "Wow. My mother must be getting desperate."

"Apparently." He clears his throat, apparently remembering his manners. "I believe you've met Lord Kane? My patron."

Clarke raises one eyebrow. "A patron?"

"Apparently I'm a bright young man with a great deal of potential," Bellamy says, voice as dry as sand.

"And your sister?"

His expression softens. "She's well. Lord Kane took her in as a ward. She's at school right now."

"Finishing school?" At his nod, Clarke lets out a most unladylike snort. "I cannot imagine your sister is doing well at finishing school."

He glances back at Marcus. "She's very grateful for the opportunity," he says, and it's Marcus's turn to smile.

"I do see her over the summers. She's made it clear she doesn't believe she needs any finishing."

"That sounds like Octavia." She turns her attention back to Bellamy. "Have you seen Monty yet?"

"Not yet. We thought he'd be with the refreshments."

"A good thought, but not tonight. He's recently befriended Lord Miller's son, and Lord Miller's son hates balls, so they're hiding." She flashes him a mischievous smile. "I think you'll get along."

"Maybe I started enjoying parties in the last three years," Bellamy teases.

"I hope you haven't changed that much." She gives Marcus a hopeful smile. "Do you mind if I borrow him? I'd like to reintroduce him to old friends."

"By all means," says Marcus. 

Clarke gives Bellamy a pointed look, and he remembers to offer his arm. She takes it and leads him through the crowd, his head bent down to her so they can talk, flashes of her smile showing when she turns her head right.

They make a handsome couple, he can't help noticing. He wonders how desperate Abby is for a match.

*

"I think you might need to tell me more about how you know Lady Clarke," Marcus tells Bellamy the next day.

Bellamy looks caught somewhere between embarrassment and defiance, his jaw working as he thinks over his response. Finally, he says, "We were friends. In as much as a lady can be friends with a stable hand. We met after her father died. She didn't like being at home, so she'd ride, and I took walks when I didn't have work to do. I got along with Monty and so did she. I was a little older, but we were all friendly."

"What can you tell me about her first engagement?"

"It's not mine to tell."

"I promise it will not leave this room. I'm just curious what I'm up against. I don't put much stock in rumors, which means I don't hear most of them."

Bellamy considers, looks away, nods. "She wasn't unhappy with the match, until she found out he'd promised himself to another woman. Her family lost their fortune, and so his started looking for another bride without letting the other woman know she was out of favor. They found Clarke. Lady Griffin was worried about her willfulness, they thought a quick, early marriage would be for the best, and she liked him well enough." Another pause, and then he clears his throat and meets Marcus's eye. "I was the one who told her about it."

"How did you know?"

"I met his other betrothed at an eating house. We got to talking. When she found out I knew Clarke, she asked for an introduction." He shrugs. "I don't know what they said to each other, and I don't know what Clarke said to her mother. But she was right to break the engagement."

"And the second engagement?"

"I only saw the beginning of it. Clarke thought her mother wanted her married as soon as possible, and didn't care how she felt about her groom. I knew she wasn't planning to go through with it."

"And the sister?" Marcus prods, gentle. He can't imagine Bellamy telling him something as scandalous as that Clarke had an affair with a woman unless he thought Marcus already knew.

Even prompted, his jaw works. "That's her business," he says, firm. "Not ours."

"Does she like the company of men at all? I know lords who have no interest in the company of women. It would be useful for me to know."

"If you want to know what Clarke wants out of a marriage, you should ask her. My lord," he adds. "I haven't seen her in three years. She would know better than I do."

"Is that why you told her I was supposed to be finding her a husband?"

"If you're angry with me for how I acted, just tell me."

"If I was, I would," says Marcus, keeping his tone mild. "I'm delighted you and Lady Clarke are friends. It's convenient for me. And I'm sure she's happy you were honest with her."

Bellamy worries his lip, clearly struggling with himself. It's fascinating, really; he's never betrayed so much emotion, except when it came to his sister, and when it came to his sister, he never managed to hide as much either. This awkward, defiant version of Bellamy is new.

"She's going to reach majority in six months," he finally says. "I assume her mother wants her married before that, but if Clarke isn't interested, it's not going to work."

"Her mother never asked that I marry her against her will, just that I find someone who would be willing to marry her. I'm just hoping to present some options." Bellamy opens his mouth to say something, but Marcus breezes past him. "Now, her friends from last night. Lord Jasper is betrothed, but I believe Lords Monty, Nathan, and Wells are unattached."

"As far as I know, yes," says Bellamy, after a pause. "I don't think any of them want to marry her either."

"A good marriage isn't about love or lust. It's about whom you can live with happily. A mutually beneficial arrangement has better odds of lasting than a passionate affair."

"Which explains your very successful marriage, I'm sure," says Bellamy.

Marcus has to smile. "It explains my very successful lack of marriage."

"Maybe Clarke wants to be successfully unmarried too."

"Then she can turn down whatever options we find for her." He pauses. "I believe she's volunteering at the hospital the day after tomorrow."

"She mentioned she did that, yes," says Bellamy.

"It wouldn't be bad for you to start that too."

"Building my network?" There's suspicion all over his tone, and Marcus has to hide his smile.

"Lady Clarke Griffin would be a good person to have on your side, scandals or no."

"I think she's already on my side."

This smile, he lets Bellamy see. "Then let's keep her there." 

*

Abby summons him for lunch again three weeks later.

During that interim, Marcus has attended one ball each weekend--where he exchanges pleasantries with the people he lost touch with during his military service while Bellamy goes off with Lady Clarke and her friends--stopped by the hospital every few days so Bellamy can learn more about it, and spoken with a great deal with young men of marriageable ages whom he didn't know before.

He doesn't know if his project is really going well; having no children of his own, he's never had to worry about marrying a daughter. The entire experience is new and uncharted territory for him. He'd say it's good practice for whenever Octavia needs marrying, but he suspects he won't be doing much more than approving her and Bellamy's choices there. He wouldn't want to try to tell the girl she had to marry anyone; it would be taking his life in his hands.

"A pleasure as always, my lady," he says, rising as Abby enters the eating house.

"I'm not interested, Marcus," she says, and he inclines his head.

"I'm sorry?"

"A private room, please," she tells the hostess, with a brittle smile, and once they're alone, she bursts out, "I didn't ask for your help to give your pet project another chance to marry my daughter."

Marcus considers. It's not a complete surprise that their history together included the possibility of marriage, but it also doesn't seem particularly relevant to this conversation. He remains a good option. The fact that Lady Clarke seemed to like Bellamy was an argument in his favor, and for all he's an untitled bastard, he's not a famous enough one to have a bad reputation. Arrangements could be made, to make him into something more respectable, if Abby insisted on that for marriage. If the two had wanted to marry before, so much the better. The affection has weathered three years' estrangement, and the two slotted back in together as if not a day had passed. 

"I wasn't aware he had a first chance," he finally says. "I was going to suggest him on my list of names," he continues, before she can respond. "If he's not satisfactory, simply cross him off, as with all my other suggestions."

"And how many of those do you have?"

"Aside from Bellamy? Four. Lord Monty Green, Lord Nathan Miller, and Bryan Farmer are all well-respected around town and I think would be willing to negotiate an arrangement. Lord Roan Snowden would, I believe, agree simply to upset his mother, which I assume appeals to Clarke."

"And Bellamy Blake," she says, but the anger in her voice has tempered into thoughtfulness.

"Your daughter seems to like him," he says. "His prospects aren't so good he can be particular, and even if they were, he doesn't think she did anything wrong in her previous engagements." He lets the statements sit for a moment, and then adds, "And, unlike most of my prospects, I think _she_ might actually agree."

Abby's mouth twitches a little. "She's given me that impression, yes."

"As I said, I thought he was worth putting on the list. But I haven't finished it yet. And of course if you disagree--"

"Does she know you're doing this?" she asks. "Coming up with a list of suitors for her."

"Bellamy told her at the first ball. I had no idea they were acquainted before. It never would have occurred to me to ask. I found out when I told him what was bringing us to the ball."

"I asked Clarke who she thought would marry her a year after she broke her engagement with Finn. I wasn't thrilled with Bellamy Blake, as a response."

"I can only imagine," says Marcus, trying very hard to not smile. He can imagine it all too easily.

"I told her finding a drunk in an alley wasn't the same as making a good match."

"He's far from a drunk in an alley," says Marcus. "He's a good man. I think he'll go far, as soon as he figures out where he wants to go. Clarke told him he doesn't have a future in medicine."

"How did you find him?" Abby asks, after a short pause. 

"His sister is Alan's bastard. After his mother died, he tracked me down and told me my family needed to provide for her."

Her smile is hesitant, but all the more genuine for it. "And you did?"

"He had letters Alan had written his mother that he found with her belongings. I couldn't just leave them to starve."

"And now you want him to marry my daughter."

"I think your daughter wants to marry him," he says. "My opinion doesn't seem nearly as important as hers."

Abby nods, tight. "I appreciate your help with this, Marcus. I apologize for--I asked for your input, I shouldn't have treated it as if you were attempting to leverage a connection. I'm sure you would have mentioned it if you'd known."

"I was trying to put the pieces together." He pauses. "If she ever told him she wanted to marry him, he didn't tell me. I came up with that without any direct encouragement from them."

" _Direct_ encouragement," Abby says, with a small smile.

"Just what I saw myself. Did you still want to see my list?"

"No," she says. "I think I'm done with that. But thank you."

Marcus smiles himself. "I'm always at your service."

*

"Would you like to marry Lady Clarke?"

Bellamy goes very, very still, ink blotting on his letter as his quill stutters. It takes him a second to regain his composure, but when he speaks, his voice is even. "I didn't realize Lady Griffin was that desperate yet."

"I gave her a few other options, but I suggested that if her goal was to make sure Clarke married, she would be better off thinking of what her daughter wanted."

Bellamy looks down at his letter again, thinking carefully. Finally, he crumples the ruined parchment and takes a fresh sheet to start over. "If Clarke wants to marry me, I assume she'll let me know," he says. "I appreciate your concern, my lord, but I don't think we need your assistance."

"Of course not," Marcus says, looking down at his own correspondence with a smile. "I'm sure the two of you would have figured it out on your own."

There's no sound but the scratching of quills for a minute, and then Bellamy says, "I was going to write her. I was just waiting for her to reach her majority so she wouldn't need her mother's permission if she still wanted to--associate with me. And to have--something more to offer. Not that I thought she needed that from me," he adds. "But I would have liked to be able to tell her I was more than a glorified steward."

"I'm sure you can wait until she reaches majority and you've found a career. If you'd rather."

Bellamy barks out a laugh. "No. As I said, all she needs to do is ask."

"Then I hope she does," he says, and she must, because it's only a few days before Bellamy is asking him how to plan a wedding.

"For anyone in particular?" Marcus teases, and Bellamy snorts.

"Just for my own edification."

"Since I've never married and have no children, I don't have any personal experience with weddings. But I think we should be able to come up with something."

"Thank you," says Bellamy. And then, deliberately, "I'm sure Lady Griffin will have a lot of opinions. I hope, as my patron, you'll be willing to deal with her. To spare me."

"To spare you," Marcus repeats, and Bellamy shrugs.

"Just a thought," he says.

"Appreciated. I'm sure you have something you should be doing."

"I'm sure I do." He stands and nods. "If that's all, I'll take my leave."

"That's all," says Marcus. "Have a good afternoon, Bellamy."

"You as well."

Once he's gone, Marcus pulls out a sheet of paper and his quill and writes, _Dear Lady Abigail, I hope you won't mind my taking a personal interest in your daughter's upcoming nuptials._

Yes, it's certainly shaping up to be an excellent afternoon.


End file.
